1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device and a paste application apparatus used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode is a device used in transmitting a signal formed by converting electrical energy into light, such as infrared light or light within the visible spectrum, by using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor. A light emitting diode utilizes electroluminescence (EL), and currently, a light emitting diode using a group III-□ compound semiconductor has been practically used. A group III nitride compound semiconductor, a direct transition type semiconductor, may be more stably operated in high temperature conditions than a device using other semiconductors, and thus has been widely used in a light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD) or the like.
The respective chips configuring the light emitting device maybe formed by growing a semiconductor layer on a single wafer and then separating the wafer into unit chips through a cutting process. A process of forming a fluorescent layer including fluorescent substance particles for wavelength conversion on an upper surface of each separated unit chip is separately undertaken. In this case, the process of forming a fluorescent layer on an upper surface of each unit chip may be performed through screen printing, compression molding, spin coating, spray coating, a deposition operation, or the like. Precision in the process of forming a fluorescent layer may significantly affect light uniformity of a semiconductor light emitting device.